This invention relates to advertisement delivery systems and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods that associate advertisements with other media using metadata links.
With the advent of modern television equipment and communication networks, advertisers have been able to provide graphical advertisements to viewers such as ordinary television commercials. However, in the past, these systems were limited in their functional capabilities and typically only provided non-content or semi-content related advertisements to viewers.
To increase the effectiveness of advertisements, it may be advantageous to both advertisers and consumers alike to associate what is being advertised with other media (e.g., programs, applications, etc) that are provided to viewers. Associating these advertisements with other media may not only tend to increase the effectiveness of the advertisements, but doing so may also provide users with an increased awareness of the content of such other media, as opposed to simply being subject to an advertisement for a product or service without being provided additional information.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide systems and methods for associating advertisements with other media using metadata.